hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tongue
The Tongue is a muscular organ in the mouth of most organisms. Derpythetroll16 is fond of the organ and it's his favorite body part. It appears often in his videos. Appearences mint challenge! ft. derpythetroll16: When Darkageknight Plays is explaining how to use the mint strips, he sticks out his tongue while demonstrating on how to put it in your mouth. Later when everyone puts the mint strip and Darkageknight Plays is explaining that the contestants can get water once the mintiness wears off, Darkageknight Plays sticks out his tongue while explaining because of the mintiness. After Darkageknight Plays notices Derpythetrol13 drinking water fast, he comments that he got the mint strip on his tongue, Freddy8561 also sticks out her tongue and moves it to show the blueness which disgusts Derpythetroll16. When Darkageknight Plays is commenting on how it burns, he sticks his tongue out. Derpythetrol13 was caught wiping the mintiness off his mouth, so he presumingly stuck out his tongue but it was unknown since he was caught doing it at a distance. As the mintiness wears off, Darkageknight Plays explains that there's a second round, where the contestants put the mint strips on their tongue. However he is down to 2 strips, so he decides who doesn't get the last strip by making everyone say I want it, whoever says it last doesn't. Derpythetroll16 says it last. Darkageknight Plays puts the mint strip on his tongue, sticking it out in the process.Throughout the rest of the video, Darkageknight Plays and Freddy8561 stick out their tongues because of the mintiness Derpythetroll16's Wrestling Tournament feat Darkageknight Plays, derpythetrol13, and freddy8561: Although no one sticks out their tongue while Derpythetroll16 is wrestling Fredy8561, he says "bite ya tongue off" and Freddy8561 later says "slap your tongue off" and "smack your tongue". High School Horror Part 1: Maddie sticks out her tongue to brush it. High School Horror Part 2: When Roblox Youtuber Denis drinks pee, mistaking it for lemon flavored punch, paramedics take him away, as he is being taken away, he requests to them to cut off his tongue, clean it, and sew it back on since he loved his tongue to much to see it die, it's unknown if the paramedics did what he requested. roblox:arc of the forbidden elements new lightning flame dragonslayer arc: Derpythetroll16 says the word "Tongue" (for no particular reason), and said "cut his tongue off" (it's unknown who he was reffering to) Beware the stare of Slenderman: Derpythetroll16 fears that Slenderman will rip out his tongue if he screams, offscreen, Slender kills 8 people by making them scream and ripping their tongues out. Derpythetroll16 tells the story of how Slenderman used to be a business man but he got into a fight with someone over taxes so he killed him, people found out and killed Slenderman by cutting out his tongue and since then families have been found without their tongues. Derpythetroll16 begs Slenderman to not remove his tongue which he manages to survive slender allowing him to make it out with his tongue. Wrestling Mickey Mouse: At the end of the fight, Derpythetroll16 says "Tearing out your tongue" to Derpythetrol13, although he never does that, because it he did, Derpythetrol13 would choke on his own blood. DON’t PLAY ROBLOX AT 3AM HERE’S WHY PART 2: When Derpythetroll16 is going through Freddy8561's rival, Daisy Castro's channel, he sees a video of her licking a taki with her tongue, her tongue becomes red. Trivia *Derpythetroll16 is yet to stick out his tongue in a video. *Tongue is the most mentioned body part in the videos. *It is quite possible High School Horror Part 3 may contain tongue.